New In Town
by CullenLover30031997
Summary: Bella has everything she ever think she wants money she is the most beatiful, powerful stronfgest vampire but maybe forks will change that descision
1. My Life

Chapter 1: My Life

My Name is Isabella Swan But call me Bella . i am currently and always be frozen at the age of 18 .Lets just get straight to the point im a vampire . Yes a vampire i sparkle in the sunlight i dont burn i drink animal blood not human blood actually i rather detest the revolting odur that come of human it is just 'yuck' i am not just a normal vamire i have several powers my fist and easiest power to control is my shield i can block any other powers i also am a obsorber which anything i see i can do perfectly and not just powers so i can dance gracefully to ballet but i can also beat the shit out of anyone i am the strongest most fast powerful vamire on earth

i was offered the place on the volterra guard but i quickly declined .

i am a member of one i dont belong to a coven i just like to be alone sometimes

i decided a small change might be nice so i am going to forks high school for my 7th time round of school 'fun' i already have a house it is a twostory palace for one person , money doesnt bother me i mean i own 6 cars for christ sake

1 Blue Lamborghini (favourite)

2 Black Porsche (speed)

3 White Audi TT (whenever)

4 Turquoise Mini Cooper (My school car )

5 Yellow Hyosung GT650R (For Alone Time)

6 Red Mercedes benz slr mclaren ( Show Of Car )

What can i say i like my cars :)

Great so tomorrow i will start school i quickly went hunting and got mes some mountain lions yummmm lick the rest of the blood of my lips and ran home and started playing the gutair until the sun cam up

I Just Havent Met You Yet - Micheal Buble

I'm Not Surprised  
Not Everything Lasts  
I've Broken My Heart So Many Times,  
I Stop Keeping Track.  
Talk Myself In  
I Talk Myself Out  
I Get All Worked Up  
And Then I Let Myself Down.

I Tried So Very Hard Not To Loose It  
I Came Up With A Million Excuses  
I Thought I Thought Of Every Possibility

And I Know Someday That It'll All Turn Out  
You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid That I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Mmmmm ....

I Might Have To Wait  
I'll Never Give Up  
I Guess It's Half Timing  
And The Other Half's Luck  
Wherever You Are  
Whenever It's Right  
You Come Out Of Nowhere And Into My Life

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Baby Your Love Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Possibility

Mmmmm ......

And Somehow I Know That It Will All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid I'll Give So Much More Than I Get  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

They Say All's Fair  
And In Love And War  
But I Won't Need To Fight It  
We'll Get It Right  
And We'll Be United

And I Know That We Can Be So Amazing  
And Being In Your Life Is Gonna Change Me  
And Now I Can See Every Single Possibility

Mmmm .....

And Someday I Know It'll All Turn Out  
And I'll Work To Work It Out  
Promise You Kid I'll Give More Than I Get  
Than I Get Than I Get Than I Get

Oh You Know It'll All Turn Out  
And You'll Make Me Work So We Can Work To Work It Out  
And I Promise You Kid To Give So Much More Than I Get  
Yeah I Just Haven't Met You Yet

I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Oh Promise You Kid  
To Give So Much More Than I Get

I Said Love Love Love Love Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet  
Love Love Love .....  
I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Next thing i new the Sun was apperaing

Where does time go know


	2. New Kid

**a/n :Hey guys really sorry I haven't updated in a while I thought the story was bad so I didn't bother checking on it anyways here's the next chapter**

Chapter 2 : New Kid

I Sighed I really hate having to repeat school over and over especially because I can really only pass 17 ,16 if the schools stupid

But I have to do it

So I got changed brushed my hair and kept it down and wavy and put on a bare minimum of make up just some mascara and clear lip balm

I jumped into my mini cooper and headed to school

It wasn't really that hard to find seeing as forks probably only has about 4,000 people in it , as I got out my car thoughts appeared in my head like an explosion

'_omg who does she think she is the dirty whore' _said a nasally voice (probably blonde)**a/n :no offence to blondes but you know stereotype **

I scoffed internally I probably got a STI Just listening to that thought

'_Man Look at the size of those tits' _A Boy thought

I groaned quietly at that one _greattttt fucking scumbags _I thought

'Such Pale Delicate Skin But Awfully pale , wait what?' someone thought confused and I was too I mean its modern times who speaks in that manner ?

I didn't think about it too long as I walked through the car Park as I could feel everyone's eyes burning a hole straight through me

_Jeez take a picture it will last longer _I thought

Finally as I reached the reception I opened up the doors to find a small room with miniscule desk and a old petite women sitting behind it

When the doors opened a little jingle went off signaling that someone came through

The old lady jumped in surprise obviously not a lot of people come here

I rolled my neck back as if getting ready for a fight and stepped forward plastered a fake smile which looked more like a grimace and said

"Hi , im Isabella Swan I'm here to pick up my schedule"

After I said this a look of recognition passed her face

"Ah Yes dear im Mrs. Cope welcome to Forks High school here is your schedule and map of the school and these are slips that need to be given to your teacher to sign and then at the end of the day just give the slips to me or place them in that box over there" Pointing to the small yellow box on the coffee table on the other side of the room

She then smiled an huge smile that made her look like she actually enjoyed her job but in her eyes were a complete different emotion

I turned around and without looking at replied

"thanks" so quiet she should just be able to hear

_How rude she didn't even say thank you _she thought

Oops maybe she didn't hear

I walked back out of the office and turned to my hell

_Or Not _a little voice said in my head


End file.
